Who Else Can Travel Through the Well?
by MewHanyou
Summary: Two strangers come through but don't know their purpose. Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Aya/OC, Koug/OC
1. A New Visitor

**Who **_**Else**_** Can Travel Through the Well?**

Disclaimer: I hate to admit it but I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1: New Visitors**

"Inuyasha, you're hurt," a female voice exclaimed.

"Feh," Inuyasha grunted then wincing because of the wound that was on his shoulder. It would burn every time he jumped.

"Let me treat it," Kagome insisted.

"No!" he exclaimed exasperated. They were traveling back to the village from the forest. "We're almost at the hag's house."

"Would you stop calling Kaede a hag?"

"What? She is…" He stopped, smelling something new.

"What?" Kagome asked feeling his tenseness.

"Someone new." He turned and followed his nose which landed him in front of the well.

"What the…Oomph! Daniel!" someone cried before getting out of the well. A short girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes that were flaring with aggravation came out. "Where the hell are we?"

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked standing in front of her.

"What's it to you?" she asked just as he saw Daniel coming out.

"How did you get through the well?"

"We were taking a tour at the Higurashi Shrine, they wouldn't let us see the well, I snuck in, he followed me, I fell in, and apparently he did afterwards."

"I fell trying to catch you," he said defending himself.

"You still haven't fucking told us who you are," Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Fine, if it's _that_ big a deal. I'm Lorelei and this is Daniel."

"Good, now bye," Inuyasha said dropping her back in the well.

"Hey!" he heard. He looked over the edge and saw that she was still down there. "I should kick your fucking ass," she said as she climbed back up.

"I think we need to get to Kaede," Kagome suggested.

"Who's Kaede?" Lorelei asked.

"A hag." Daniel chuckled and Inuyasha smirked at a frowning Kagome. They followed Inuyasha into a hut in a village.

"Kaede," Kagome called.

"Ye were searching for me, child?" Kaede asked coming in behind them. She saw the two newcomers. "Oh my! These were the two?" She shook her head.

"What's wrong with us?" Lorelei asked angrily.

"Calm ye temper, child. I was just surprised that ye two were chosen."

"Chosen?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Every 100 years, the well pulls two unsuspecting humans through to our time."

"Why?"

"It is not known for certain. That well has a mind of its own."

"Well, how do we go back?" Lorelei asked confused.

"I don't believe ye do. The well doesn't let the two chosen go back through. Only Kagome and Inuyasha can still go back." Kaede said nodding to the two quiet ones in the hut. Kagome was kneeling on the floor and Inuyasha was leaning against the wall.

"So we're stuck here?" Daniel asked.

"Yes."

"Inuyasha and Kagome can still travel through the well?"

"Yes…"

"Lorelei, my name's Lorelei."

"Yes, Lorelei."

"Kagome, when you go back, can you get my suitcase? I'll give you my address but the suitcase has everything I need."

"No problem. I have to go soon to get clean clothes and Ramen anyway." Inuyasha perked up at the word Ramen.

"Me too, please," Daniel requested.

"I think you should bandage that up," Lorelei said pointing to Inuyasha's shoulder where it still continued to bleed only slightly now. She had reminded Kagome who was now creating a fuss rummaging through her medical supplies. By the time she had finished bandaging him up, Sango and Miroku came in with Kirara.

"You could have slowed down and waited for us to catch up," Miroku complained. Sango stood still stunned. There was a girl doing all the chores for Kaede and a boy just sitting on the side.

"Who…?" Sango started. Lorelei looked up from tending the fire.

"My name's Lorelei and he's Daniel." Miroku kneeled next to Lorelei.

"Lorelei, will you please bare my children?" he asked holding her left hand. He got smacked by her right.

"Wow, she's quicker than Sango," he muttered rubbing his cheek.

"With the temper of Kagome," Inuyasha added.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked.

"With a temper as hot as yours," Inuyasha said venturing into dangerous territory.

"SIT!" she yelled. He went down **fast** and **hard**! Lorelei giggled and Kagome looked satisfied.

"Don't mess with a woman. She'll make you cry," Lorelei said once again helping Kaede with the chores.

"I'm not crying," he said pouting.

"He looks like an actual _puppy_ when he does that," Lorelei observed.

"He acts like that a lot. You don't need a pet with him around," Kagome told her. Lorelei looked like she wanted to laugh but she didn't dare with the glare Inuyasha was sending her.

"You know our names now but what are yours?" Daniel spoke up.

"Sango the demon slayer and this is Miroku the 'monk', more like pervert," she said mumbling the last part.

"I can tell this is going to be a grand adventure," Daniel said sarcastically.

"Me too," Lorelei added honestly.

**A/N: If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, please message me. If you did read this, thank you. R&R please and don't be afraid to be critical. I want the story to be to your liking.**


	2. Inuyasha, Kagome, HURRY UP!

**WECTTTW cont.**

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha, Kagome, HURRY UP!**

"I'm sorry, Lorelei, but you can't go back through the well and Inuyasha and Kagome are gone," Sango said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, but that leaves us with him," Lorelei said gesturing towards Miroku who was talking with Daniel.

"At least Daniel keeps him occupied."

"Think we can go to the hot spring really fast?" Lorelei asked glancing at the guys.

"Maybe but we have to be careful." The boys were actually watching the girls because of Miroku's perverted ways.

"See? If they think we're absorbed with something, they leave and they're probably going to the hot spring." Miroku explained.

"And we're staying. Sango's a demon slayer and Lauren just makes you sore and bruised," Daniel said trying to stay clear of any problems that can be avoided.

"Come on. I'll go, you follow, and you don't even have to look."

"Well…" Daniel hesitated.

"Let's go!" Miroku said excitedly dragging Daniel. Then they quietly tiptoed when they got near enough to if they made a bad move, the girls would hear. Shippou thought to himself _Miroku is going to get himself a big lump on his head._

"Isn't that great?" Sango was asking.

"I definitely needed this," Lorelei agreed. She didn't move her head but her eyes. She whispered something to Sango and the boys couldn't tell what it was. Next thing they knew they were being pegged by rocks, and not pebble sized ones. By the time the girls had dressed and walked back to the village, the other two were in Kaede's hut rubbing their heads. "I expected it from Miroku, but not you Daniel."

"He dragged me along! And I didn't look!" Daniel protested.

"Now that I highly doubt," Sango said putting her hair into a high ponytail.

"How much longer do we have to stand this?" Lorelei asked sighing.

"One more day. Their trips usually range from one to three days and apparently this trip was a three day one," Sango said also sighing.

"It's not afternoon but it's not night yet. What are we going to do?" Daniel asked bored.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Lorelei asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Daniel said excitedly.

"What's that?" Miroku asked interested and Shippou, curious.

"No, I was just kidding," Lorelei said waving her hands.

"Well what is 'Truth or Dare'?" Sango finally asked. Lorelei sighed knowing she'd been defeated.

"One way to do it is to sit in a circle, that way it makes it easier. The way we've done it before was spin a bottle. The person who it lands on has to choose truth or dare. If truth, the person who spun the bottle asks them a question and they have to answer it sincerely. If dare, the spinner comes up with something that the other HAS to do. If you say dare and then want truth, that's fine but then you have to answer the question. You can't go back to the first one. Same with truth and then dare," Daniel said getting an empty water bottle from his backpack.

"We're really going to do this?" Lorelei asked.

"YES!" the boys screamed at the same time.

"Do we have to?" Sango asked doubtful.

"Hey, you agreed to it when you asked about it," Lorelei said shaking her head.

"Fine," Sango sighed. (Shippou fell and stayed asleep with Kirara during the whole game)

"Okay, Sango," Lorelei said with a gleam in her eye. "You're first. Truth or dare?" Sango, not knowing the danger for herself, chose dare. Lorelei leaned over and whispered in her ear. Sango's eyes went wide and she shook her head vigorously.

"What was it?" Danny asked practically hopping out of his seat. She leaned over and told it to him and his eyes also went wide before smirking.

"What?" Miroku asked confused and curious. Lorelei shook her head and looked expectantly at Sango who was in disbelief. Apparently, she forgot about her second option. She sprang at Miroku causing them to roll and her ending up on top. She moved her face to his neck and started sucking on it. When she was done, she got up and sat between Lorelei and Daniel.

"I hate you right now," she whispered blushing furiously to Lorelei.

"I know," she said smirking. Miroku sat up dazed and rubbed his neck where there was a hickey.

"What was that about?" he asked confused. Lorelei looked at his neck and raised an eyebrow at Sango.

"I said give him a kiss he wouldn't be able to forget, not a hickey."

"He _won't_ be able to forget that." She looked at him and snorted. "And be thankful for Lor, because that's all the action that you're ever going to get." Danny snickered and Lor looked like she was going to explode.

"Okay, your turn to choose Sango," Lorelei told her. Sango looked at her and smiled wickedly but turned it down to show she was joking. She looked at Miroku.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he tried.

"I dare you to not 'appreciate' or 'help' a woman for the rest of the day." He blanched but obliged, head hung in defeat. He looked at Danny.

"Truth or dare?" he asked defeated.

"Truth," Danny said staring at the floor.

"How do you feel about Lorelei?" This got her attention. He hung his head and mumbled something. Miroku asked to repeat it because he couldn't hear.

"I like her!" he yelled red as a tomato. Lorelei stared as Sango had earlier. Then he asked Sango truth or dare.

"I'm going with truth."

"Was there a guy you liked before in your village?" Sango nodded.

"Yes, but he was more like family," she said shrugging. She stared at Lorelei. "Truth or dare?" she asked evilly.

"Dare," she ventured. She whispered to Lorelei, "You have to sleep right next to Danny tonight." Lorelei's eyes were bigger, if that could happen, but she nodded anyways. After that, they just did stupid little dares and trivial truths.

_That night:_

Lorelei changed with Sango guarding her and read a book before going to sleep. Daniel was already laying down so she went over and layed down with her back to his front under his blanket. She was red but it slowly died as she drifted off snuggling closer to Danny who unconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist.

_Morning:_

After Lor and Danny detangled themselves, Sango and Lorelei got fed up and knocked Miroku unconscious. It must have killed him to not touch Sango's ass at all yesterday. So he got revenge on the girls that morning.


	3. The Moron Parade

**Chapter 3: The Moron Parade**

"Thank Kami you two are back. I don't think we could have stood it much longer."

"Yeah, well, we need to continue on in gathering Shikon shards," Kagome informed her.

"Oh, great," Lorelei said.

"No, what's great is that you're staying here," Inuyasha said.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. I could have sworn you said I was staying."

"You heard me correctly. Your ears don't need to be checked."

"Well, one way or another, easy or hard, I am coming with you, whether you like it or not."

"Have fun walking," Inuyasha said thinking we would win.

"That's fine. I was on track," Lorelei said shrugging.

"We get up at six and leave right after we eat," he said defeated.

"Fine," Lorelei said.

"Fine," Inuyasha spat.

"Great," Daniel interrupted causing everyone to laugh.

"Good night," Sango said.

"Night," Lorelei replied. She fell asleep next to Daniel again and woke up at five thirty. She went to the hot spring quickly and went back to the hut. Lorelei made Ramen for everyone and the others slowly woke up.

"Now I like her," Inuyasha said before wolfing down his Ramen. Shippou hid behind Lorelei so his Ramen wouldn't be eaten by Inuyasha.

"Ready?" Kagome asked once everyone was done.

"Yeah," Daniel answered. Lorelei grabbed her book bag (it was in the suitcase) and so did Kagome. (It was the same except Lorelei's is black.) Miroku and Sango, with Shippou, got on a transformed Kirara and Kagome rode on Inuyasha. Lorelei and Daniel had to walk as Inuyasha said. Luckily, they were able to keep up.

"Hungry?" Kagome asked standing before them.

"Starving," Daniel answered. They both heard his stomach growl.

"You're always hungry."

"I'm always active."

"Please don't say that again," Lorelei said wincing.

"What? I'm always active?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"Whatever," he said shrugging, inwardly laughing. Their lunch was set up when they saw a tornado coming their way.

"Oh, the Moron Parade is on its way. Maybe they're joining up with the Circus," Lorelei observed sending everyone but Kagome into hysterics. Kagome wore a scolding frown but didn't say anything. When Kouga arrived, he just stared at them like they each had three heads. Then he saw Lorelei and smirked.

"Finally given up have you?"

"No, they're mates," Lorelei informed them. Kouga looked shocked and even Kagome laughed this time. "His…face…" she sputtered leaning against Sango for support.

"Your face will look funny once I get through with you," Kouga said taking a step forward.

"NO!" they all screamed.

"I know you all care but I'm not weak," Lorelei said pouting. Kouga laughed at that making her angry.

"Dude, don't, you'll hurt for weeks," Daniel said with a wince.

"I'm not scared of her," he said circling her, examining her.

"If he doesn't stop acting like a real wolf, I'll kick his ass," Lorelei said with her arms crossed and glaring. Kouga barked out another laugh making her simmer. She lashed out and was able to kick his left bicep. He stopped laughing and got angry. "I told you I'd kick your ass."

"You're only a girl. What harm can **you** do?"

"Oh, damn!" Shippou said. Kagome and Sango had their arms crossed boiling with anger.

"You're going to regret that. You're surrounded by girls!" Lorelei informed. They would punch and kick at each other but be able to block. He was able to get a kick at her hip but that was about it. He came around her quickly but she was able to turn around fast enough to knee him in the groin as soon as he was close enough. He gasped and fell down like a tall oak that had been cut down. "I warned you, didn't I?" she asked stepping over him and back to the group. "Have fun taking him back to your cave," she said to his pack. She rolled down the hem of her skirt just a little. "Oh, great, it's already starting to fucking bruise," she said as she fixed her skirt.

"Do you realize who you did that in front of?" Sango whispered to her. She looked to see Miroku standing there, eyes wide and a grin on his face.

"Oh, damn."

"Exactly."


	4. Injured On The Job & I Have To Do What?

**Chapter 4: Injured On The Job and I Have To Do What??!!??**

(This is the same time of day about two or three days later)

"Let's continue," Daniel said once everyone had finished eating.

"I agree," Lorelei voiced standing up with her backpack on. They started when Kagome sensed a shard. They fought something that looked like a giant mutated fish. (They were near a stream, alright?!) "That was easy," Lor said thinking out loud.

"A little too easy," Miroku said. Then they were attacked by this huge-ass bear monster that also had a Shikon shard. Kagome shot an arrow at it, but as it was falling down, it swiped a claw at Lorelei who wasn't able to move away in time. Everybody within a 200-mile radius could hear her blood-curdling scream as her bone disconnected. Inuyasha killed it with Wind Scar and Kagome purified the shard, before everyone rushed over to her.

"What now?" Kagome said a little pissed and stressed after she had sensed Kouga's shards. (She's right next to Lorelei, ready to heal her) He stood in front of her and went to grab her hands, but stopped when he was they were glowing pink from her miko powers.

"What the hell happened here?" Kouga asked confused.

"Help here," Lorelei growled. "If you don't pop the bone back into place now, it's going to fix itself and it doesn't usually go back in the right way!"

"This is going to hurt," Sango warned. Lor grabbed Daniel's hands and bit her lip as Sango pushed the bone back. During the process, one or two tears fell on their own free will but she held the others at bay. Kagome used her miko powers to heal any broken blood vessels and part of the skin, though you could still see the bone when she finished.

"That's as good as it's going to get," Kagome said rummaging through her backpack for the first aid. "But you're going to have to stay off of it." She started bandaging her leg.

"It's okay. I'll stay with Kaede. I could help her."

"No, you can't move. And Inuyasha wouldn't let us go all the way back there for nothing, no matter how many times I si- him," she said glancing up at him. Then everybody, except Lorelei, in the group looked at Kouga. He took a step back and started to shake his head.

"No way! I hate the bitch and it's apparent that she hates me too." Lauren's eyes widened in shock at bitch but nobody was paying attention.

"Please," Kagome begged, eyes wide and pouty-lipped. Kouga looked like he was trying to say no but his resistance fell at Kagome.

"All right," he muttered picking her up bridal style. She winced and Kagome saw it.

"Listen! On your way there, try not to jostle her leg, it'll only make it worst. Make sure she gets lots of bed rest and doesn't stand on it for at least 72 hours."

"3 days? 3 days! Are you fucking kidding me?" Lorelei said hanging onto Kouga because she didn't trust him completely and had the slight suspicion that he'd drop her if he wanted to.

"No, stay off of it for _at least_ 3 days or it'll get worst and you'll have to hang out with Kouga longer," she pointed out. That shut Lorelei up. She turned and looked at the bear's corpse.

"Stupid bear ruined everything," she said to herself pouting.


	5. The Wolf Clan

**Chapter 5: The Wolf Clan**

Kouga took off right away. She thought she had heard someone calling Kouga, telling him to slow down but her priority was to his speed. She tightened her grip on him. _It's faster than riding a motorcycle._ She didn't mind the speed but didn't want to fall or bump her leg. She pushed her hair out of her face as soon as he slowed down. She looked to see a huge waterfall.

"Oh, my gosh…" Her eyes widened as he was jumping up the rocks and seemed like he was about to go through the waterfall. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled over the noise of the waterfall. She saw him wince and felt a little guilty. Just _a little_.

"I'm taking you to my home," he said with 'duh' tone in between making her take back her regret from a moment ago. Then he jumped to another rock and slipped into a cave hidden behind the waterfall.

"It's huge," she whispered. She let her hair cover her face as everyone looked at her hearing what she had said. _Shy huh? Sooo much for first impressions._ Kouga thought smirking.

"She's our guest. No eating her or fighting. Do **NOT** let her be walking around for the next three days or you will answer to me," he threatened everyone. He took her deeper into the cave with everyone staring at them. Even with her human hearing, she could hear their whispers. 'What's Kouga doing with another human?' 'She doesn't have a mate mark.' 'She's pure. Scent tells all of it.' 'Good enough to eat.' One replied to that, 'In more than one way.' They all started laughing while her face was burning. She tightened her hold on him that he could feel her nails in his skin enough to make him slightly wince. He could also smell the nervousness, anger, and embarrassment rolling off her waves by waves. He held her closer to ease it and she looked up startled. He had to duck a little though to push a fur curtain aside and move into a built in room.

Many wolves that were lying around stood up happily at his entrance. He laid her on a pile of fur rugs. Kouga backed up and the wolves gathered around her, some growling and some just looking at her curiously. She slowly stuck out her two arms so they could sniff her scent and then stayed very still except for her even breathing. The wolves slowly approached her and sniffed at her hands. Sensing that she was a friend and not any type of danger, they started to lick her. She laughed and tried to lightly push some of them away.

"S-stop," she giggled. "That tickles!" They continued, some coming to sit by her head to lick her face.

"Cease," Kouga said gently but commandingly. Everybody looked at him and he shifted uncomfortably. "You must be hungry, I suppose?" Lorelei was confused at his politeness but figured it was because the wolves liked her and she was injured making her weak...or he wanted to impress Kagome. She nodded.

"If you give me my bag, I should be good to go," she said nodding to the pack thrown over his shoulder. The wolf on her right moved and he plopped the bag next to her and then he sat next to the bag. He watched as she pulled out a plastic shaped bottle full of water, an apple, and a pre-made turkey sandwich. She finished the sandwich quickly and first. She stuffed the bag into her book bag before guzzling down the water in one drink. She put the battle in her bag as well. As she started to munch on the apple, she realized Kouga had been staring at her the whole time. "What?"

"Never seen a woman eat so quickly," he said observing her.

She scoffed at him. "Not all women watch their weight or are anorexic." At his puzzled look she explained, "Anorexic means to basically starve yourself."

"People actually starve themselves? Willingly?"

"Yes. I'm not going to go into details or tell you the whole 'story' because 1) I don't want to and 2) it would take a while."

"O…kay?" he said confused.

"Fine," she said yawning.

"You should sleep," he said standing abruptly. She looked up startled before nodding.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He stopped at the entrance before looking back smirking.

"Don't worry I'll be back." She rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "I _do_ have a clan to run however." When he was on the opposite side, he could hear her talking, not just the words.

"Um, this may be embarrassing, but, please, could the guys turn around?" The male wolves all turned around and lay back down. She unzippered her skirt and pulled it out from underneath but slowly and carefully slipped shorts on. She took off her shirt and bra before putting on an XXL tee-shirt on over it. She lay down and didn't even need a fur over her because all of the wolves and their pups surrounded her and their tails acted as a blanket actually over her. She fell asleep quickly though slightly uncomfortable cause of her leg.

Kouga waited at the entrance of his cave for Ginta and Hakkaku to finally catch up. He backed up slightly when they jumped in panting. They sniffed smelling a new and female scent in the cave. They looked quizzically at Kouga.

"Kagome asked me to take care of her friend. She can't walk for three days so make sure she doesn't. I'm going to sleep now and I advise you do the same." He turned and walked back to the built-in room which is actually his. He was surprised to see her lying on her right side, to prevent injury to her wound, already asleep. More so, that she was changed and the wolves were surrounding her as guards. The ones behind her moved away, causing her to shiver, so that he could slide in.

He lay behind her and pulled her closer feeling her shiver. He fell asleep pretty quickly.


	6. Day One

**Chapter 6: Day One**

Lorelei woke up to warmth and pain cursing through her leg. She cringed but forgot about it being crowded by wolves and someone behind her. She felt an arm around her waist and a tail around her hips unconsciously pulling her closer. She peeked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. _Kouga?_

The wolves in front of her moved so that she could reach out and grab her bra. She was able to pry his arm off but didn't bother with the tail knowing it to be the most sensitive part of a wolf; it probably would have woken him up. She struggled to pull her bra on underneath the shirt and finally did right before he woke up.

"Stop wiggling!" he complained burying his face in her hair apparently half-asleep.

"Get up!" she commanded.

"No," he whined pulling her closer. She went to get up but his grip pulled her back down. "No getting around with that leg," he growled.

"And since when do you care?" she asked obviously exasperated.

"Since Kagome handed me the duty of taking care of you," he explained. She banged her head back sighing exasperatedly though it didn't hurt because of the pile of furs. "Go back to sleep."

"One thing I want to talk to you about," she bargained.

"Then will you go to sleep?"

"Fine, yesterday you called me 'bitch'."

"Yeah, and?" he prompted.

"I'm not anyone's let alone your's. I know what the term 'bitch' means around youkai even though it changes in my time."

"Whatever, go to sleep," he said half-asleep still.

"Good." With that, she promptly fell back to sleep.

"All for nothing," Kouga said before sleeping as well.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Lorelei was sitting there. Kouga had left the curtain opened so that she didn't feel trapped. Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting at the entrance, one inside and one out, to keep watch on her. Earlier, after they had finally woken up for good, Kouga and most of his pack went out hunting for food. Lauren was tapping her right foot impatiently as well as drumming her fingers against the floor of the cave.

"IT'S ONLY THE FIRST DAY AND I'M ALREADY BORED!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"Well, now that every youkai in all of Japan knows that, what do you expect us to do?"

"Music!" she exclaimed.

"Ginta can't sing," Hakkaku said at the same time that Ginta said, "Hakkaku can't sing." They glared at each other before they heard her breathing struggle as she leaned as far as she could to reach her bag which Kouga had accidentally moved. Ginta, being the closer one, scrambled over to it and gave it to her. She pulled out a small, shiny, metallic square object out of her side pocket.

"What is that?" Hakkaku said poking the top and yelping when the screen flashed on.

"It's called an iPod. They have these ear buds that you put in your ear so only you or you and another person can listen to it. If you have the volume up high enough, a lot of people can hear it. This can hold thousands of songs."

"That thing can hold _thousands_ of songs?" Ginta scoffed. Lorelei pressed a button and they scrambled to each of her sides to watch what was happening. They saw her select music and then artists. She clicked on one and turned the volume up all the way for them to hear as well. She started bobbing her head and singing as well. **(One Week by Bare Naked Ladies)**

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry_

_Five days since you laughed at me saying_

_Get that together, come back and see me_

_Three days since the living room_

_I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

_But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink_

_As I make you stop, think_

_You'll think you're looking at aqua man_

_I summon fish to the dish, although I like the chalet swiss_

_I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan_

_Hot like Wasabi when I bust rhymes_

_Big like LeAnn Rimes_

_Because I'm all about value_

_Bert Kaempfort's got the mad hits_

_You try to match wits, you try to hold me_

_But I bust through._

_Gonna make a break and take a fake, _

_I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake_

_I like vanilla, cuz it's the finest of the flavors_

_Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know_

_The vertigo is gonna grow_

_Cause it's so dangerous, _

_You'll have to sign a waiver_

_How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad_

_Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad_

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will_

_I have the tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

_I have a history of taking off my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy_

_Five days since you tackled me, _

_I've still got the rug burns on both my knees_

_It's been three days since the afternoon_

_You realized it's not my fault, not a moment too soon_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me, _

_And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry_

_Chickity China the Chinese chicken_

_Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'_

_Watchin X-Files with no lights on_

_We're dans la maison_

_I hope the Smoking Man's in this one_

_Like Harrison Ford I'm gettin frantic_

_Like Sting, I'm tantric_

_Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_

_Like Kurosawa, I make mad films_

_Okay I don't make films, _

_But if I did, they'd have a Samurai_

_Gonna get a set a' better clubs_

_Gonna find the kind with the tiny nubs, _

_Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing_

_Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon_

_Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes_

_That makes me think the wrong thing_

_How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad_

_Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad_

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean?_

_You soon will_

_I have the tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

_I have a history of losing my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Dropped your arms to the sides and said I'm sorry_

_Five days since I laughed at you and said_

_You just did just what I thought you were gonna do! _

_Three days since the living room, _

_We realized we were both to blame, but what could we do?_

_Yesterday you just smiled at me_

_Cause we still got two days till we say we're sorry_

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry, _

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry, _

_Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie._

She was giggling during the song but they both could tell she had an amazing voice. She turned it down and switched to another song. (**Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects)**

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile live_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And now I try to lie_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

Kouga came in about halfway through this song. Some of the others were still out hunting for extra food, but he came in thinking he had enough for a while. He stood at the entrance, Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes flickering towards him as hi before returning to the device she had in her hand.

Kouga whistled when she finished and she looked up startled blushing. "You're really good."

"Not that great," she admitted.

"It was the best I ever heard," Ginta assured her.

"Who needs that device when we have you?" Hakkaku questioned causing her to laugh.

"You guys are really sweet," she said giving each a hug before they got up and left closing the curtain behind them. "They're cute," she stated. Kouga raised an eyebrow at her. "Cute as in brother or son cute, not boyfriend cute," she corrected knowing what he had been thinking. "I wouldn't date them." He looked at her confused. "Go out with? Movie and dinner? Let's see in your terms. Um…courting!" She sighed finally getting it right. _Gotta watch how I talk around here._


	7. Day Two

**Chapter 7: Day Two**

She muttered something to herself before rolling over in her sleep. She sat up quickly screaming, "Auuuuggggghh! Fuck! Crap! Shit! Motherfucker! Dumbass!" Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku stood there in shock at the obscenities coming out of your mouth still, watching her clench her hands so she wouldn't hold onto her leg. She was heaving and panting when she finally calmed down.

"Damn!" She looked up to see the guys standing there.

"What the fuck's your problem?" she growled. Kouga grinned. _Just like a wolf._ He picked her up being extra careful of her leg. He took her outside and sat her gently by the edge of the water. She sighed and lay back stretching causing her tank top to ride up exposing her navel. She closed her eyes and soaked in the heat from the sun before something cold was shot onto her leg. Her upper body jerked up so she was being propped up on her elbows.

"It's the only thing cold to put on it," he explained soothingly. She clenched her hands but didn't say anything as he lightly kept sprinkling water on her wound. She relaxed once she felt the pressure and pain go away. She jerked in surprise when she felt cold water hit her arms and exposed part of her chest. She glared while he had a boyish grin on. "I really think you need to change."

She looked down at her outfit, skintight tank and boys' boxer shorts, not really something people see in Feudal Japan. She shrugged and let him pick her up to carry her back inside. She had learned to change quickly when he was in the room. She pulled her shirt on over her tank and slid the tank off from underneath. She pulled a skirt on over her boxers before sliding them off. She just slid into some flip-flops. People weren't familiar with this outfit either but too bad.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked as he picked her up once more.

"We?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't think you're going to leave me here do you?" She growled at his expression. "Oh, no you aren't." She swung using her right leg hooked around his waist so she was on his back. Her left leg dangled slightly but wasn't in the way of movement for him. "See? Easy traveling now. So where are we going?" He rolled his eyes.

"_I_ was going to the hot springs." She blushed as he admitted this.

"Then why'd you bring me?"

"I was going to drop you off to Ginta and Hakkaku but you insisted on coming." She sighed exasperated and he looked at her curiously.

"I'm going to have to change my clothes _again_ and I need my towel. You have to go back."

"Excuse me?" he asked indignantly.

"Please," she begged pouting.

"Fine," he sighed. "First and last time this is ever going to happen."

"Thank you," she said squeezing him for a hug. She squeaked as he jumped back up the rocks. She grabbed a small bag from in her bag and put stuff in there. He saw her put some type of elongated cloth (towel) in it as well as stringy red bundles of cloth (bikini), a sort of longer skirt with straps (dress), and some type of top with a hood. Kouga raced to the hot springs. She put her face in his shoulder to keep his ponytail from hitting her in the face.

He set her down before moving down into a different section for enough privacy, but was close enough to know if she was in danger. She slid her clothes off and the bikini on before scooting over so she could slide into the hot spring. She realized she had put her iPod into her hoodie and took it out so she could listen to it. She put the ear buds in her ears and slid so only her neck and head were exposed which were lying on the rock she was leaning against.

**(T-Shirt by Shontelle)**

_**Hey, ohh, let me tell you no.**_

_**Oh baby.**_

_**Trying to decide, trying to decide If I,**_

_**Really wanna go out tonight.**_

_**I never use to go out without you,**_

_**I'm not sure I remember how to.**_

_**I'm gonna be late gonna be late but,**_

_**All my girls gonna have to wait cause,**_

_**I don't know if I like my outfit.**_

_**I tried everything in my closet.**_

_**Nothing feels right when I'm not with you,**_

_**Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.**_

_**Taking them off cause I feel a fool,**_

_**Trying to dress up when I'm missing you.**_

_**I'ma step out of this lingerie,**_

_**Curl up in a ball with something Hanes.**_

_**In that I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on.**_

_**Oh, with nothing but your t-shirt on.**_

_**Hey, gotta be strong gotta be strong but I'm,**_

_**Really hurting now that you're gone.**_

_**I thought maybe I'd do some shopping,**_

_**But I didn't get past the door and,**_

_**Now I don't know now I don't know if I'm,**_

_**Ever really gonna let you go and I,**_

_**Couldn't even leave my apartment.**_

_**I'm stripped down torn up about it.**_

_**Trying to decide, trying to decide if I,**_

_**Really wanna go out tonight.**_

_**I couldn't even leave my apartment,**_

_**I'm stripped down torn up about it.**_

_**Nothing feels right when I'm not with you,**_

_**Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.**_

_**Taking them off cause I feel a fool,**_

_**Trying to dress up when I'm missing you.**_

_**I'ma step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes.**_

_**In that I lay.**_

_**Hey hey, nothing feels right when I'm not with you.**_

_**Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.**_

_**Taking them off cause I feel a fool,**_

_**Trying to dress up when I'm missing you.**_

_**I'ma step out of this lingerie,**_

_**Curl up in a ball with something Hanes.**_

_**In that I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on.**_

_**In nothing but your t-shirt on (2x)**_

"You ready to go?" she heard from the other side of the rocks. She looked up to see Kouga's back. He was turned around thinking she was naked.

"Sure. Could you help me out?" He starting stuttering and she grinned evilly before correcting him.

"I'm wearing a bathing suit. It's not like you'll see me naked." He turned and was surprised by the little stringy clothing that she had put in her bag was what she was talking about. She could have been naked for all the skin she was showing. The only things covered up were her nether parts and her breasts. Awkwardly, he slid his arms under her legs and just beneath her shoulders. It was hard for her to hold onto him with how wet she turned out to be. He sat her on the ground and for the first time noticed the large blue/black/purple bruise on her hip.

"How'd you get that?" he questioned obviously forgetting about their fight.

She stared at him disbelievingly before pulling the black sundress on over her red bikini leaving him confused to try to think of the answer himself. She grabbed her Linkin Park hoodie and put that on too before putting her hair into a ponytail. She threw her backpack over one shoulder and he picked her up before taking her the long way home out of the vision of the other wolves.

Bad idea. He saw a glimpse of red hair and turned quickly out of scent range. If Ayame saw him like this, it'd be a very bad situation and making it worst was the fact that since Lorelei's leg was still broken; she was defenseless against her anger.

"What was that for?" Lorelei asked once he got to the outside of the cave.

"Obsessed…stalker…marriage…threat…" was all she could make-out.

"Could you repeat that?" she asked amused.

"Some obsessed type of stalker. She never leaves me alone claiming that I promised to marry her when we were younger. I only did it cause she _threatened_ me!" She started bursting out laughing. "Shut up! Or I'll drop you." She sobered up right away.

"You do that and I'll make sure you never have a family."

"O-kay."

"You don't believe me, do you?" she asked pouting.

"You've almost done that already," he reminded her. She grinned and he watched her wearily.

"Don't worry. I'm only reminiscing about your utterly embarrassing defeat by a _girl_," she teased.

"Oh, Kami, not this again," he muttered. She nudge him with her foot as a semi-kick wearing a frown and glare.

"You're no fun," she whined. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm plenty _fun._ You just don't know. Too mature for the likes of you," he teased.

"Excuse me," she said in disbelief as she stared at him incredulously. "I am plenty mature _and_ I got what your implication was, perv."

"Yeah, and what was that?" he asked seeing if she'd actually say it.

"I'm not going to talk to _you _about it."

"Why not? It's not like we're going to do anything."

"Damn skippy!" she agreed.


	8. Day Three Duping Ayame

**Chapter 8: Day Three/Duping Ayame**

"Where's Kouga?" Ayame demanded of the wolf who was in the entrance way. He looked surprised but then pointed to the back room which was Kouga's. She rushed right past without even thanking him.

She came to the room to find, to her surprise, Kouga sitting right next to a brunette woman surrounded by his wolves with Ginta and Hakkaku nearby. Lorelei was about to talk when Ayame announced her presence.

"Who the hell is this?" she screeched. The wolves whimpered while the 'invader' soothingly rubbed their heads before glaring at the redhead.

"Though it's none of your damn business, this," she said gesturing at herself, "is Lorelei." Ginta and Hakkaku started snickering before Kouga silenced them with a look. "Now who the hell are you?" she asked emphasizing you to mock Ayame's this.

"I am Ayame, princess of the wolves of the North," she introduced pulling herself up proudly: head and back straight, shoulders back. "Hi, Kouga," she said flirtatiously remembering that they weren't the only two here. He stared blankly at her. "Why is that," she said looking disgustedly at the brunette, "here?"

Kouga wrapped an arm around Lorelei's waist when she was about to stand up and charge Ayame in her rage. To hell with her broken leg! She had another one. He rubbed circles on her side with his thumb which he had found soothed his female wolves when they were hurt, grieving, or just upset. She settled down but still glaring at the redhead.

Ayame could have sworn she heard Lorelei mutter, "I'll give her a piece of my mind once this cast comes off."

"What does it matter to you Ayame?" he asked. She sputtered and blushed at his direct attention to her.

"I h-have to make sure n-no one makes any m-moves on my m-mate," she said stuttering making Lorelei snort.

"He's not your mate," she muttered.

"What? It's not like he'd ever mate with you," she sneered at the human who couldn't even walk cause she was damaged.

"How'd you guess?" she asked faking surprise. None of the others in the room had to as they stared incredulously at her.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Ayame screeched making all wolves jump up snarling and birds fly away from the top of the mountain that the cave was hidden in. Lorelei turned to the stun looking Kouga.

"Come here," she said lightly pulling on his ponytail making it look like she was going to tell him a secret.

"Just play along," she whispered so only he and a few wolves around them could hear. "It'll get her off your back and leave all of us alone," she said before giggling to keep up with her act.

"You're lying."

"What?" Lorelei asking blinking.

"He hasn't even given you a courting mark," she said gesturing at Lorelei's body.

"Well, duh! He was going to give it to me tonight, but you came flouncing in claiming you're his woman. Now we're going to have to wait." She rounded on Kouga. "And you mister? Why didn't I know about her? Were you just going to use me as a mistress? Were you ever going to tell me about that?" she acted.

"Sorry?" he said meekly.

"You better be," she said huffing before turning to Ayame with a penetrating stare. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, if you two were going to put the court mark on why are those two here?" she asked gesturing to Ginta and Hakkaku who just decided to keep watching the drama unfold.

"Oh, we were going to give them orders to go on patrol with a few people that they'd collect on the way out before you came barging into _our_ room," she said playing with some of the pups while the mother wolves would watch with an almost amused face. That's what it seemed like to her. "If you don't mind, can you leave? I want to talk to Kouga," she said fake glaring at him, "_and_ Ginta and Hakkaku need to leave to go patrol." Ayame huffed out of the room angrily with the two amused pranksters following her.

"Anything you'd like to explain, _mate_?" Kouga asked facing her.

"That whore annoyed the hell out of me," she complained laying down. "It got her to leave you alone didn't it? She annoys you. She annoys me and we got rid of her. Plus, you were going to send out wolves for patrol," she said startling him.

"How'd you know?"

"You do it every night. Sometimes, I'm not asleep yet, just laying down. You care for your pack that you send out people to make sure no one will endanger your family. I pick up more things than you would think," she muttered sleepily. He smiled and felt butterflies in his stomach which usually only happened for Kagome.

"I'm going for a walk," he informed her distractedly as he walked out.

"That's unusual," she muttered before drifting into blissful blankness.

***

Kouga left the cave with several curious stares following him. No one intercepted or questioned him, though and for that he was thankful to his pack. They knew when to back off or just go straight ahead.

When he looked up, he realized his feet had led him to the nearest hot spring, the one he brought Lorelei to. He shook his head and left but noticing that her scent was still all over the rock. He stiffened and stopped. She'd be going into heat soon. Her scent was already slightly altering. It would not be good that she was stuck into a cave that would be filled with horny men, including himself. Every man has needs.

Once that they finally get her cast off and had her walking again, he'd hide her so nobody would try to force themselves on her. Maybe he could persuade Ayame to protect her. It'd take a lot of bribing, but she might do it.

When he came back to the cave, almost everyone was asleep and the patrol party arrived just after him. He nodded and they all went to their quarters while he went to where his wolves would be waiting. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his wolves, once again, forming a fur blanket over Lorelei. She was almost lost in the pile except for her face, even her hair was almost the rusty brownish color of their coats. He slid in behind her and noticed every place where their bodies touched for the first time and felt his skin fire up as their skin touched. Her legs were almost totally revealed because of the short kimono-like outfit she had left on. She looked so small and fragile, but her skin looked soft yet muscled. He couldn't stop the hand that decided to skim down her arm to see if she was as soft as she felt. His hand drifted down over her fingers and over the luscious curve of her hip and…

He jerked his hand back. She wasn't even in heat yet and he was already slightly losing his control. He'd have to get her out of the cave by tomorrow evening. If he was acting like this, then only Kami knows how the others will resort to. He took a deep breath and for the first time, her scent hit him like a fist to the gut, except without the pain. It was tinted slightly exotic (her being in Japan but coming all the way from America) but with a vanilla base. Her light soap was easily detected with a youkai nose, but undetectable to the human's. She had scrubbed her hair earlier with a strawberry smelling sort of little potions (shampoo & conditioner). Added on to that, he could smell the smell that was from her core allowing them to know that she was a virgin. He sighed very heavily heartedly before drifting into a disturbed sleep.


End file.
